


Little twats

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Harry hates Zayn, Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting, Zayn hates Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn et Harry se détestent. Mais pas par texto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn déteste le jeudi matin.

Oui il n'est pas normal, il le sait. Tout comme il adore le lundi. C'est même le jour qu'il préfère.

Mais le jeudi c'est juste un jour de torture. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Il doit prendre le bus pour aller en cours. Enfin, comme tous les jours, vous dira-t-il, mais le jeudi matin il y a Harry.

Harry est non seulement l'un des garçons les plus populaires et sexy du lycée (à l'exception de Zayn lui-même) mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Zayn le déteste.

Il a eu le culot de déménager en dernière année scolaire, et l'audace de s'installer juste à côté de Zayn. (La maman de, _Harold,_ est très gentille et ses pâtisseries sont somptueuses). En plus de ça, _Harold_ avait choisit la chambre qui donnait directement sur celle de Zayn.

Un enfoiré vraiment.

(Ou alors c'était une coïncidence)

(Ou le destin)

Pour en revenir aux faits, Zayn déteste le jeudi. Parce que tous les jeudis, Harry prend le bus en même temps que lui, parce que Harry commence les cours en même temps que lui. Parce que, _Harold_ est dans sa classe d'arts appliqués.

Le jeudi, les élèves de terminale ont heure libre, ce qui leur permet de s'adonner à l'activité de leur choix.

Zayn fait donc partie du groupe très diminué des « artistes en soif de connaissance. » Ils sont en fait beaucoup dans cette classe, celle-ci recouvrant les cours de musique, de danse, de théâtre, club cinéma et art plastique.

On en revient donc à jeudi et au fait que Zayn a peint sa fenêtre en noir, comme ça il n'est pas obligé de voir Harry, nu, en train de se peindre sur lui-même.

Zayn arrive devant l'arrêt avec 15 minutes d'avance, pas coiffé, la chemise à moitié dans son pantalon, et une chaussure délassée.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'a pas bien dormi. Le bus arrive comme d'habitude avec deux minutes d'avance, et comme d'hab, Harry arrive en courant, une tartine dans la bouche, avec sa chaussure gauche sur son pied droit et l'autre surement dans son sac.

Zayn sent déjà que sa patience tourne sur de faibles réserves.

Il arrive telle une fleur, tout transpirant, essoufflé et les joues trop roses au gout de Zayn, et enfile ses bottines hideuses. Ses longues et fines jambes sont peut être la chose que Zayn déteste le plus.

Les cours se passent normalement.

Comme tous les jeudi, Zayn se cache derrière son chevalet en dessinant plusieurs œuvres morbides et sombres, chacune d'elles portrayant les morts douloureuses et violentes de _Harold_.

Il n'est pas obsédé par Harry. Il le déteste juste avec le plus profond de ses tripes.

Comme tous les jeudis, Zayn s'éclipse dans une pièce avec Perrie. Il ouvre son sac, et en sort un miroir, une brosse et un sèche cheveux.

Il sort de chez lui habillé comme un débauché, pour que Harry ne le voie pas dans son élément, c'est-à-dire, propre sur lui et tiré à quatre épingles. Il est zarbi, il le sait, mais il peut remercier les talents de Perrie pour le rendre aussi désirable et irrésistible. Comme il savait le faire avant qu'une calamité aux cheveux bouclés ait une vue parfaite sur sa salle de bains.

Zayn s'était fait trucidé par sa mère pour la fenêtre de sa chambre, il était alors hors de question qu'il amène ses bombes de peintures à moins de cinq mètres d'une autre vitre. Il devait alors faire avec le problème persistant qu'était de prendre sa douche aux risques de se faire observer.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Alors, tu t'es finalement fait sauter par Harry** ? Lance Perrie, tandis qu'elle lui applique une septième couche de laque pour cheveux.

Zayn la frappe avec le sèche cheveux.

-x-

Il passe sa journée à l'éviter dans les couloirs. Il se cache derrière Niall lorsqu'ils font la queue au self et le plus important, il n'oublie pas de glisser un petit « je te déteste toi et ta grosse bouche » dans le casier de Harry lorsqu'il a le dos tourné.

(Zayn fait semblant de ne pas sentir un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il ouvre le sien pour trouver un « Moi aussi » écrit à l'encre rose et pailleté.)

Zayn a entamé une sorte de relation compliquée-mais-pas-trop-mais-en-fait-si avec le prof de théâtre c'est-à-dire Louis Tomlinson, c'est-à-dire le gars qui alimente les sessions de branlettes nocturnes de _Harold._

Une autre raison pourquoi Zayn déteste Harry.

( ça n'a rien à avoir avec le fait que Harry s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que _Zayn_ )

Zayn et Louis se retrouvent tous les jeudis soir après les cours dans une salle de classe pour en venir à leurs ébats amoureux.

Tout a commencé il y a un an quand Zayn prenait des cours du soir avec Louis. Il prit la merveilleuse initiative de se mettre à genoux pour augmenter ses notes. Maintenant il se met à genoux pour Louis sans même avoir pour motif le besoin d'un 1 devant son 5 sur le dernier contrôle de théâtre.

Et dès qu'ils finissent, Zayn prend bien le soin de jeter le paquet vide du préservatif dans le casier d'Harry.

Non pas qu'il ne connaisse sa combinaison. Il ne la connait pas.

-x-

Le reste de l'année se passe comme elle l'a toujours été.

Nulle, chiante et redondante.

Harry se lève le matin et soupire.

Il va encore devoir faire semblant de sortir avec Rebecca pour se donner bonne figure.

Personne ne sait qu'il est gay. Enfin, tout le monde est au courant pour Zayn, seulement parce qu'il a embrassé son idiot de meilleur ami blond lors de la fête de fin d'année de l'année dernière.

Certains avaient essayé de jouer les durs avec lui. Il les avait apparemment tous sucés, histoire de fermer leur clapet pour de bon. Ce qui avait donné une bonne (mauvaise) réputation au métis, mais apparemment, il s'en foutait. Il avait assez de crasse sur les gens pour détruire le peu de vie sociale qu'ils se forgeaient.

En quelque sorte il était tranquille.

Harry aurait voulu être tranquille en étant lui-même aussi.

Mais il déteste Zayn.

Zayn et son visage parfait, sa peau parfaite, ses cheveux noirs parfaits, son corps parfait, ses dents parfaites, ses yeux parfaits.

Son seul défaut était qu'il détestait Harry.

D'ailleurs, il ne manquait pas de lui faire savoir chaque soir avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui.

Ça variait entre

\- Je te hais  
\- Rase toi le crâne tu ressembles à un nuage.  
\- Je suis sure que t'a pas de bite.  
\- Arrête de faire l'hétéro.  
\- Et j'en veux pas de ta bite.

Enfin bref, Harry vivait un enfer.

-x-

Ce week end, Harry le passa hors de la ville, pour aller fêter les 78 ans de sa grand-mère. Elle lui conseilla de se couper les cheveux car il ressemblait à une sorte de barbe à papa.

Harry aurait pleuré s'il l'avait voulu.

Il rentra trop tard le dimanche soir pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un changement évident dans le quartier.

-x-

Ce n'est pas avant qu'il court le jeudi matin pour attraper son bus qu'il s'en rend _vraiment_ compte.

\- **Euh...il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?** Harry demande à Aiden qui accorde sa guitare.

\- **Zayn ? Vous niquez non ? Tu devrais le savoir ?**

Voila la raison pour laquelle Harry ne parle jamais aux amis qu'il a en commun avec Zayn.

\- **C'est vrai que ça me manque de ne plus plonger ma main dans sa chevelure. Elle était si douce, on aurait dit de la...**

\- **Ta gueule Perrie, tu sais très bien qu'il ne fourrera jamais sa langue dans la tienne et encore moins dans ta**  
 **chatte**. Crie Aiden par-dessus le bruit de l'ampli.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu dis juste ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de te le faire.**

Aiden gratta ses cordes et souleva les sourcils d'une manière suggestive. Perrie fit une grimace et lui tourne le dos.

-x-

Harry se tourne les pouces chez lui.

Enfin, il tourne le pouce sur la touche 'envoyer ' de son téléphone.

Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter à partir du moment où il trouva son casier vide ce soir la. Vide de message haineux, et surtout, vide de paquet de capote usé. Il n'a pas vu la lumière chez Zayn depuis qu'il est rentré prématurément des cours, et il commence sérieusement à flipper.

Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, assit en tailleur sur son lit, contemplant si il devait envoyer ce foutu message ou non.

Zayn ne lui répondra peut être pas, ou l'enverra bouler.

Il hausse les épaules et enfonce la touche.

-x-

Zayn se roule en boule dans son nouveau lit depuis quinze minutes. Il déteste cette nouvelle ville, cette immense maison. Il déteste le fait qu'il a dut quitter tous ses amis, ses voisins. Son lycée. Son Niall et surtout son Louis.  
Mais aussi, il ne voit plus les affreux rideaux violets que Harry tire soigneusement sur les côtés le matin. Il s'ennuie ferme, isolé dans un grand espace froid, un nouveau lycée privé, et aucune chance de regagner la notoriété qu'il avait avant.  
Sa première semaine avait été rude, il devait porter un blazer bleu, un polo blanc et un pantalon sombre, et faire semblant d'être heureux grâce à sa richesse et sa beauté.

Il quitte un lycée de blaireaux pour entrer dans une sorte de pensionnat pour faux culs.

Les blazers étaient une pièce que Harry portait souvent. Lui au moins savait bien les porter. Ça retombait juste lâchement sur les épaules de Zayn, et ne lui allait pas du tout.

Il a pleuré au téléphone avec Niall le soir de son emménagement. Malgré le fait qu'il détestait tout et tout le monde, il n'avait pas envie de quitter son ancienne vie.

Il ne s'était écoulé que quatre jours, et Zayn avait l'impression d'être le moins superficiel du bahut. Les filles étaient maquillées comme si elles allaient à des galas tous les soirs, et les garçons avaient des rangées de dents blanches et parfaites et les chaussures tellement cirées qu'on pouvait se voir dedans.

Heureusement qu'il avait Liam. Il avait été son guide attitré dès ses premiers jours et était étrangement obsédé par Batman et David Beckham. Et surtout, il avait poussé Zayn dans un coin de la salle commune, l'embrassant furtivement tandis qu'il glissait ses mains dans le pantalon du métis.

Il était la source aussi des multiples suçons que Zayn peine à cacher sur la ligne de son cou.

Zayn est alors en boxer et chaussettes, sur son lit queen size et son téléphone portable est fourré sous son oreiller.  
Les seuls textos qu'il reçoit sont ceux de Niall, qui lui envoie des photos de ses nouvelles dents, et Perrie qui lui demande si il va bien (même si il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre)

Alors quad son portable s'est mis à buzzer sur son coussin, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un tel message. Surtout venant de  
ce destinataire particulier.

Il était donc en position fœtale, roulant de gauche à droite sur son immense matelas. Et c'est la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller qu'il décide de prendre l'une des décisions qui le hantera peut être tout le restant de sa vie.

De HArrrrrrrrr ew – à 22h01  
 _Je suis seul ce soir et je pense à toi._

A HArrrrrrrrr ew – à 22h23  
 ** _Tu dois surement bander donc._**

-x-

Harry tombe de son lit.

Il ne pensait pas avoir une réponse, surtout après avoir passé le plus clair de son temps a tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans les jeux mesquins du métis.

Mais là....il tenait peut être quelque chose. Enfin....si Zayn voulait jouer, il allait jouer aussi.

A Zayn <3 – à 22h25  
 _\- Pas encore, mais donne moi une bonne excuse pour._

Zayn lève les yeux en l'air, et prend son portable.  
 **  
**  
 **- _Le simple fait que je te réponde devrait suffire à te faire crémer ton pantalon._**

\- _Ooh, tu es très sur de toi._  
 _\- Mais je vais te décevoir encore une fois._

OK alors, ils allaient vraiment le faire.

Liam l'avait poussé contre un mur après le cours de sport, l'agrippant par les hanches et se frottant contre lui, pour le laisser insatisfait, excité et essoufflé, lorsqu'il entendit le doux ronronnement de la jaguar de son père qui venait le chercher.

\- **_T'es habillé comment ?_**

\- _Maintenant ? je ne porte rien.. ;)_

Si Harry commençait à lui mettre des clins d'œil en fin de phrase, tout ça allait mal finir.

Mais ce dernier texto ne fit qu'éveiller les sens du métis. Il avait déjà essayé d'imaginer Harry nu, les mains attachées dans le dos avec un plug vibrant enfoui dans son..

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer encore.

\- _Et tu veux savoir ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

\- **_Non._**  
 **  
**  
 **-** _Hmm dommage._

\- **_Tu vas plutôt faire ce que je te dis._**

Harry s'assit confortablement sur son lit, tapant dans quelques coussins avant de se poser dessus, complètement nu, tenant son smartphone fermement dans sa main.

\- _Je suis installé, maintenant j'attends._

Il espérait vraiment que tout ceci n'était pas une énorme blague.

\- **_Touche toi._**

C'était radical.

Harry posa sa main sur son membre semi dur, ne serrant pas trop, histoire de faire durer la sensation.

\- **_Mais, tu n'as pas le droit de te branler._**

Harry regarda le sms avec une moue. Il pouvait ne pas l'écouter. Après tout, Zayn était à des kilomètres, et Harry n'avait aucune raison de lui obéir à la lettre.

Pourtant...

\- **_Maintenant, tu vas mettre deux doigts dans ta bouche._**

Harry s'apprêtait à effectuer le geste, mais il se stoppa net.

\- _Tu sais que ça va être dur de te répondre avec mes deux mains occupées_. Répondit-il

Son portable vibre à nouveau, cette fois ci vrombissant longuement, indiquant un appel entrant.

\- **Ah...merde**. Se dit Harry, passant son doigt sur la touche verte de son cellulaire.

Il enfonça la touche et porta son appareil vers son oreille d'une main tremblante.

\- **A-allô** ? dit il doucement.

C'était la première fois qu'il adresserait la parole à Zayn. Aussi improbable que cela soit, Harry n'avait en réalité jamais parlé à Zayn.

(Il a simplement eu son numéro parce que Mme Malik avait besoin de son portable pour téléphoner à son fils, et Zayn lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui demander de supprimer son numéro immédiatement après.  
Mais il ne l'a évidemment jamais fait.  
Et Zayn avait visiblement enregistré son numéro aussi)

\- **Harold !**

Harry laisse un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- **Tu jouis déjà ? Je savais que j'étais hot, mais à ce point là**...Il se mit à rire. Son rire retentissait comme les cloches des portes du paradis, aux yeux (plutôt aux oreilles) de Harry.

\- **Non...je...** Harry resserre sa main autour de sa verge qui se tient déjà un peu plus adroite.

Il commence à perdre ses moyens, ça y est.

\- **Pourquoi je t'entends parler ? Doigts, dans la bouche. Suce les. Maintenant. Je veux t'entendre.**

Harry ne s'étouffe pratiquement avec son index.

Il met son téléphone sur haut parleur, et ferme ses lèvres autour de son index et son majeur.

Zayn l'entend, il l'entend s'empresser de mettre ses ordres a exécution, il entend les petits bruits de succions. Il entend surtout son propre cœur cogner contre sa poitrine.

Harry a la voix grave et rocailleuse. Il l'entendait (l'écoutait plutôt) chanter lorsqu'il prenait ses douches le matin, et tentait en vain d'éviter de s'en branler une au son de sa voix.

Il était pathétique, franchement.

\- **Appuie tes doigts sur ta langue** , ordonne-t-il, et **mouille-les bien.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm,** gémit le bouclé à l'autre bout du fil. Il exécute les demandes du métis, se mettant à saliver abondamment.

\- **Dommage que je ne suis pas là avec toi, j'aurais bien plongé ma queue dans ta grosse bouche.**

Harry se met à gémir un peu plus fort.

\- **Mais les doigts suffiront. C'est un avant gout**.

Un silence s'installe entre les deux.

Continue de parler, pense le bouclé, passant sa langue autour ses doigts.

\- **Alors...tu bandes ?**

Harry hoche la tête, tenant sa longueur toujours fermement dans sa main. Zayn semble savoir déjà la réponse mais il continue.

\- **Tu peux parler tu sais...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je...** Harry retire sa main. **Oui, tellement...fort.**

Sa voix était enrouée. Déjà.

Zayn le remarqua aussitôt.

\- **Bah ça alors, j'ai hâte de te foutre à genoux dès que je te vois.**

Harry passa ses mains mouillées sur son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses pectoraux. Il encercla son téton du bout de son doigt, tout en  
courbant son dos. Il avait toujours été très sensible à ses endroits là, ne touchant cette partie là de son corps uniquement lorsqu'il avait envie que son orgasme atteigne des sommets.

Pour Zayn, il allait se donner. Se dépasser même.

Parce qu'en plus, Zayn avait l'intention de le revoir.

\- **Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire.** Annonce Zayn, la voix distante.

Il avait glissé discrètement une main dans son boxer, caressant lentement la bosse qui s'y était formée.

Harry était devenu anormalement silencieux, soupirant de temps à autres dans le combiné. Mais Zayn l'entendait s'agiter, donc il ne s'était au moins pas endormi.

\- **Zayn...** dit Harry soudainement. **Continue de parler. Dis moi ce que je dois faire...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm tu t'es déjà fait prendre en levrette ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non** , répond Harry timidement.

\- **Et les doigts ?**

Zayn n'eut aucune réponse.

Très bien.

\- **Alors vas-y. Fais comme tu fais d'habitude. Décris moi ce que tu fais, et a quoi tu pense quand tu le fais.**

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il prit aussi la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il rangeait soigneusement sous ses chaussettes dans son tiroir.

\- **D'abord je me mets bien...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es dans quelle position ?** coupe Zayn.

\- **Assit, les jambes écartées...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non, mets toi autrement, mets toi à genoux, la tête contre l'oreiller et le cul en l'air.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ok capitaine.** Harry souffle et change de position. Son érection pend maintenant entre ses jambes, se frottant occasionnellement contre sa cuisse.

Il met son portable contre son visage et attend les instructions.

Comme si Zayn pouvait lire dans son esprit, il ordonna à Harry de se lubrifier les doigts. Harry se redresse momentanément pour effectuer le geste, puis il retombe lourdement sur l'oreiller.

\- **Avec une main, tu sépares tes fesses, écarte bien les jambes pour ne pas avoir à trop en faire**.

Harry se sent vraiment exposé maintenant. A la merci de n'importe qui.

Sa mère pourrait entrer à n'importe quel moment. Enfin faudrait-il déjà qu'elle se réveille.

De sa main libre, il passe ses doigts sur son trou qui spasme autour de ses mouvements. Il suce sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, attendant la suite des évènements.

\- **Maintenant**? dit-il. Il a perdu tout le contrôle, et se laisse dominer totalement.

\- **Combien de doigts** ?

Harry sait que Zayn est en train de le tester. Il n'a pas envie que le métis le prenne pour une chiffe molle, alors il serre les dents et pousse deux doigts à la fois.

\- **Oh...** gémit-il en fermant les yeux. **Deux.**

Zayn laisse Harry pomper ses doigts en lui quelques secondes. N'entendant que le bruit de sa respiration lourde et saccadé. Il donnerait cher pour être présent à ses côtés. Pour le regarder se débaucher, se soumettre et se faire jouer. Juste en écoutant quelques instructions.

Il espère que quand il repassera en ville, il pourra mettre tous ses fantasmes à exécution.

\- **Tu peux faire trois ?**

Zayn sait qu'il pousse Harry au-delà de ses limites. Zayn lui-même sait que pour un vierge, se foutre trois doigts c'est aller vers l'extrême. Surtout quand on est point habitué à la « détente » que causerait un gode ou autre.  
Mais le simple fait d'entendre Harry se démener pour lui, l'entendre gémir car il a mal (mais c'est de la bonne douleur. C'est celle sur laquelle on prend son pied) et est inconfortable, lui suffit à tirer son boxer vers ses cuisses, libérant enfin son insurprenante érection.

Il siffle entre ses dents, sentant l'air libre fouetter son membre, et le prend, de telle sorte que sa main s'accommode à sa courbe.

\- **Trois** , dit soudainement Harry, la voix lointaine et tremblante.

\- **Prouve le** , défie Zayn, commençant à caresser sa longueur lentement.

Harry gigote un peu, prenant son téléphone dans sa main. Il tremblote un peu, mais réussit à ouvrir l'application de l'appareil photo sans terminer l'appel. Il se retourne, s'allongeant sur le dos en mettant une de ses jambes en l'air. Après quelques secondes de lutte, il trouve enfin l'angle parfait, et appuie sur la touche qui capture la vision parfaite que son ses doigts enfouis dans son anus.

Il envoie le tout par pièce jointe et reste sur le dos.

\- **Putain...**

Il entend, trente secondes plus tard, puis un bruit étouffé retentit, comme si le téléphone venait de tomber par terre. Il sourit, content de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecté par les évènements. Zayn aussi prenait son pied la dessus.  
Enfin, à en juger par les sons, il prenait plutôt sa bite.

\- **Là j'ai vraiment envie d'être présent.**

Il semble un peu distant, mais Harry est trop occupé à chercher sa prostate pour s'en soucier.

\- **Tu me fous les boules un peu.**

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais ne répondit pas. Sa verge se tenait debout entre ses jambes, coulant d'un liquide transparent. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il suffisait juste de quelques minutes de plus et...

\- **Je t'aurais baisé tellement dur...putain.**

Harry l'entend à présent. Le bruit du frottement, celui de la main de Zayn contre sa peau. Il allait à vive allure, respirant lourdement dans le combiné. Harry avait à peine eu le temps de courber ses doigts en lui, qu'il entendait Zayn exploser, pousser de longs râles et ralentir sa main sur son membre.

C'était presque magnifique. Harry avait été tellement distrait qu'il en avait oublié ses trois doigts qui étaient encore bien nichés entre ses cuisses. Il prit son téléphone qui vibrait à côté de lui, et fronça les sourcils, constatant que Zayn avait raccroché.

Il avait néanmoins un sms avec une image jointe qui l'attendait.

\- _**Regarde ce que tu me fais faire. ([Visuel](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F37.media.tumblr.com%2F93c4c7e9709e358014ce28579c0892c2%2Ftumblr_mysa0djf3z1qkpqjoo1_500.gif))  [Attention si voir des bites ça vous pique les yeux, n'ouvrez surtout pas ce lien. Et vérifiez qu'il n'y ai personne avec vous]**_

Il existait donc un dieu pour Harry. Il se fit jouir en regardant l'image de Zayn, s'étant jouit sur les abdos. Le liquide blanc reposait sagement sur sa peau tannée, et Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose, passer sa langue dessus, jusqu'à en faire pleurer le métis.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, en bougeant ses doigts plus fermement en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, lui-même recouvrant son torse et sa mâchoire.

Il dormirait très bien ce soir.

Il essuya ses doigts sur son drap avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il appellera Zayn demain en rentrant des cours.

Zayn chez lui fit de même. Il prit son portable et captura une autre photo, cette fois ci changeant de destinataire.

A Liam à - 23h09  
\- **_Voilà ce que tu as raté en refusant de venir dormir chez moi. J'espère que tu rages bien._**

De Liam à - 23h09  
\- _Connard._  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Harry est en train de se branler quand son téléphone se met à sonner. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil vers l'écran, prêt à ignorer l'appelant sauf si c'était sa mère ou Gemma. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère qui appelait pour lui annoncer que Gemma s'était mariée durant leur virée à Las vegas.

Harry sauta sur son portable, fermant le clapet de son ordinateur, et à l'occasion la vidéo pornographique avec laquelle il était en train de se caresser.

\- **Allô ?**  


\- **Harold, pourquoi t'es moche ?**  


Harry soupire. Il n'avait pas parlé à Zayn depuis une semaine. Après leur petite _sexcapade_ , Harry aurait pensé que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre lui et Zayn. Mais rien, nothing, _nada_ , persona non grata.

C'était comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Zayn ne le rappela pas, Harry ne poussa pas.

Il a juste passé la semaine à se tirer sur la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'irrite, et a pleurer devant sa fenêtre parce que sa mère et sa sœur étaient parties _entre filles_ avant que Gemma ne les quitte pour l'université.

Sa vie était devenue bien triste. Alors oui, il passait ses soirées à se créer des marque pages de ses vidéos pornos favorites, et a dut s'acheter deux nouvelles bouteilles de lotion en moins de deux jours, mais il vivrait.

Il n'aurait peut être pas dut répondre au téléphone, mais quand ça concernait ses sentiments, Harry était un vrai bon à rien.

\- **Euuh... ?**  


\- **Non, je ris, t'es pas moche. C'est juste ton visage**... Zayn se met à ricaner à l'autre bout du fil. Ce son mélodieux, et frais qui ne fait que d'augmenter l'érection du bouclé. Il regarde entre ses jambes, et soupire. Encore une fois, nu et excité alors qu'il est au téléphone avec Zayn. Combien de fois devra-t-il se retrouver dans cette situation ? 

\- **Il est genre...il est rond ? Non ovale...t'a une tête de bite en fait**. Zayn se met à rire à nouveaux, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry entend le bruit qui beuglait derrière lui, les voix qui riaient à ses côtés, mêlées à la musique qui pompait surement à travers de puissantes baffles.

\- **Zayn, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**  


**  
**

**\- Et genre des fois...des fois je regarde des photos de toi et ton visage putain Harry...**

Harry est en train de se demander pourquoi il a répondu à ce fichu coup de fil.

\- **Pourquoi t'es fait comme ça ?**  


**  
**

  
**\- Je ne sais pas Zayn.** Harry entend la façon dont le métis a du mal à articuler. Il entend l'incohérence dans ses locutions, la perte de rythme dans ses phrases. Il aurait dû se douter que Zayn était au delà de l'état d'ébriété, pour avoir trouvé la force de l'appeler et surtout pour avoir l'audace de lui dire de telles choses.

\- **Mais tu me saoules Harry. T'es parfait, t'es trop parfait. J'te hais tu sais.**  


Harry se pince les lèvres.

\- **Moi aussi, Zayn**. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il haletait encore, à cause de cette fichue trique qui ne voulait pas descendre. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir.

\- **Non non, Harry t'es pas censé dire ça**. Un silence, puis, **T'es censé dire que tu m'aime, comme ça, après, j'me fous de ta gueule.**  


\- **Zayn, tu as bu combien de verres ?**  


**  
**

**\- J'sais pas, quatre ? Cette fête elle chie. Y a même pas de mecs bien genre. Que des gens qui puent le fric. Toi tu pue pas Harry.**

Quatre seulement ? Ce devrait être un alcool plutôt puissant. A moins qu'il y ait ajouté un stupéfiant dedans. Ça n'étonnerait pas Harry. Il soupira.

\- **Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?**  


**  
**

**\- Viens me chercher.**

**  
**

  
**\- Non.** Harry n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il était trop bien chez lui, et puis surtout, non. Vas te faire foutre Zayn.

Zayn souffla de son côté du combiné. Les bruits derrière lui s'étaient estompés, comme si il s'était éloigné de la scène. Il n'en était pas moins ivre mort.

\- **D'accord. J'vais aller fourrer James. Il me veut depuis que je suis arrivé ici.**  


**  
**

  
**\- Je m'en fous**. Harry ne s'en fichait pas vraiment, mais ça, Zayn n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- **Mais non Harry, putain. Pourquoi ça te fait rien...viens me chercher !**  


Harry n'essaie même pas d'imaginer dans quel état Zayn doit être. Surement en plein milieu d'une rue, perdu, les yeux éclatés, et les joues rosies par l'effet de l'alcool. Il devait surtout être à la merci du premier psychopathe qui croiserait son chemin. Harry ferma les yeux. Pense à autre chose Styles. Pense à _autre chose._  


**  
**

**\- Rentre chez toi. Prend un taxi. Ne reste pas tout seul...**

**  
**

**\- Mais je suis tout seul, tu m'as abandonné. Pourquoi t'es parti ?**

**  
**

**\- C'est toi qui as déménagé, Zayn.**

**  
**

**\- Mais vas y toi ! Va te faire enculer, tu m'entends Harry ? Va te faire En-cu-ler !!**

Harry aimerait tellement pouvoir l'insulter, lui dire à quel point il le déteste. Lui souhaiter une mort des plus morbides, le pousser du haut d'un escalier. Mais en même temps, il aimerait être à ses côtés, le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. L'embrasser et lui dire que tout irait mieux.

Zayn était brisé en mille morceaux. Harry ne s'en est jamais aperçu. 

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Il devait garder ce masque sur son visage, cette dureté dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser plonger alors qu'il avait déjà atteint le fond.

\- **Dis moi que tu m'aimes Harry ? Et après je me sentirais mieux.**  


**  
**

**\- ça ne marche pas comme ça Zayn.**

**  
**

**\- De toute façon, tu....**

Zayn se coupa, préférant crier vers apparemment quelque chose qui avait retenu son attention. Harry perçu le son de pneus qui ralentissaient sur le gravier puis une porte qui se claquait.

**  
**

**\- Tu vas voir, si tu viens pas me chercher, j'irais me chercher jusque chez toi.**

**  
**

  
**\- Hein ? Hé, ne prends pas le** , la tonalité du téléphone l'interrompit, indiquant que l'appel avait été coupé. **Volant......**  


Harry regarda droit en face de lui. Il n'avait rien comprit. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Mais il aimait Zayn, bordel qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il le détestait. Harry détestait Zayn, parce que Zayn était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était amoureux de ce qu'il aurait aimé être. Son propre idéal.

Confus par toute cette situation il baissa les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Il n'arrivait même pas à débander.

Ça prouvait à quel point penser à Zayn lui faisait de l'effet. Même dans les plus tristes et improbables situations.

Il enroule une main autour de son membre et reste bloqué dans cette position en tentant de le faire descendre.

Il pensait à plein de choses dégoutantes, à sa vieille voisine en train de se déshabiller dans sa chambre, à Rebecca quand elle lui montrait ses seins, à la puanteur que sont les toilettes du lycée, mais rien y fait.

Il pense à Zayn, il voit Zayn, il respire Zayn, il entend Zayn il...

La sonnerie retentit.

Harry sursaute, mais enfile rapidement un boxer et une robe de chambre. Il n'a pas trop envie de s'afficher, nu, sur le palier d'une porte avec le boxer déformé.

\- **Zayn ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**  


**  
**

**\- Ta gueule, laisse moi passer.**

Zayn le poussa vers le côté, avant d'aller s'écrouler dans un coin du couloir. Une odeur âcre de liqueur suivait derrière, montant jusqu'aux narines du bouclé. Il a peut être enfin trouvé la chose qui fera tomber son érection.

**  
**

**\- Ah et paye le taxi, il me soule j'ai pas de thune, donne lui ce qu'il veut.**

**  
**

**\- T'es sérieux ?**

Harry paye quand même le taximan. Il accepte même Zayn chez lui.

Et lui offre sa salle de bains, et des vêtements propres.

\- **Tiens bois** , Harry force un verre d'eau entre les lèvres du métis, qui n'a fait que de se coller à son bras.

\- **Harry, tes vêtements sentent bon...**  


Zayn semblait s'être désenivré un peu, mais il était toujours ailleurs, il avait toujours ce regard lointain...même ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur, ce petit éclat qui faisait partie de lui.

Harry se demanda si Zayn n'était pas en train de faire tomber son masque.

**  
**

**\- Et tu sens bon Harry...**

**  
**

**\- Mmh, bois ça, ouvre la bouche !**

**  
**

  
**\- Tu me fais des avances ?** Zayn passe sa main entre les pans du peignoir du bouclé. Harry lui claque cette main, faisant un pas en arrière.

Mais il doit avouer que de sentir la paume chaude de , *soupir* Zayn, contre son torse n'aidait pas du tout sa toujours très évidente érection.

Zayn but son verre en trois gorgées, puis le posa sur la table. Il fixait Harry comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle créature existait. Enfin, c'est ce que Harry se laissa penser.

**  
**

  
**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais un visage bizarre ?** dit soudainement Zayn.

**  
**

**\- Oui Zayn ça tu me l'as déjà dit.**

Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Mais il tombe pour Zayn de plus en plus à chaque minute qui passe.

\- **Mais j'aime bien ton visage. Je veux m'asseoir dessus.**  


**  
**

**\- Zayn, tu es ivre.**

**  
**

  
**\- Hi hi hi,** Zayn glousse en cachant sa bouche avec ses mains. Il lui manque juste un peu de sucre et un arc en ciel au dessus de la tête et il sera parfait.

**  
**

**\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.**

\- **Dans ton lit ?**  


**  
**

**\- Non.**

Harry se retrouve serré entre le mur et Zayn, et son espèce de gaule mutante qui lui fait maintenant une troisième jambe.

\- **Dis moi que tu m'aime Harry ?** murmure Zayn à l'oreille d'Harry en se collant contre lui. Harry serre les dents.

\- **Non.**  


Mais il a failli dire oui.

-x-

Il se réveille quand Zayn décide de vider ses tripes et boyaux sur sa couette. Et aussi sur lui. Harry soupire, ne trouvant toujours pas le moyen de s'énerver contre Zayn. Il a surement des problèmes.

Zayn, de son côté, lâche un rôt, et lui tourne le dos, retombant aussitôt dans un sommeil profond. Harry cherche, il se pousse, se concentre à en faire exploser son cerveau. Mais rien y fit. Il se leva en grommelant, emportant la couette avec lui.

Il ne sait absolument pas comment mettre la machine à laver en marche, il laisse alors la couette par terre dans la buanderie, puis s'occupe de son propre corps.

Zayn est toujours étalé en étoile sur son lit alors qu'il passait devant sa chambre pour aller se doucher. Il était torse nu, portant un caleçon (celui de Harry , ha) et Harry aurait définitivement joué avec la montagne que formaient ses fesses. Elles avaient l'air fermes, douce et...le boxer de Harry se serrait à nouveau.

Prendre une douche en plein milieu de la nuit était une chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais envisagé de faire. Sa grande maison faisait des bruits bizarres, comme si des petits lutins frappaient contre la tuyauterie. Il se frottait le corps en regardant de gauche à droite, prêt à prendre un éventuel agresseur de face.

Ses cheveux s'étaient plaqués sur son visage, lui cachant la vue, mais il les mit en arrière et leva la tête, se laissant prendre par la cascade d'eau. Il n'entendit pas la porte qu'il s'ouvrit.

\- **Hey Harold !**  


**  
**

  
**\- Aaah,** Harry poussa un cri aigu, se couvrant le torse par instinct.

\- **Pourquoi t'es parti ?** Zayn poussa le rideau vers le côté, et croisa les bras.

\- **Tu permets ?**  


\- **Tu m'as dit que tu ne partirais pas.** Zayn le regardait avec cet air perdu. Comme si il se sentait trahit. Il n'avait apparemment toujours pas décuvé.

\- **Tu as gerbé dans mon lit**. Dit Harry sèchement. C'est à ce moment là que Zayn se rendit compte du gout amer qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il se tourna vers le lavabo et prit une brosse à dents. Harry tira le rideau de douche derrière lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à montrer ses parties génitales à celui qui avait sans sentir la moindre des gènes, vomit sur son corps.

\- **C'est pas ma brosse à dents que tu utilise j'espère ?**  


**  
**

**\- J'sais pas. C'est pas la mienne en tout cas.**

Harry n'aurait même pas du poser la question. Il sentait que ça montait, doucement.

Et sa colère aussi.

\- **Non non, putain non**. Harry appuya sa paume contre son entre jambe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Surtout quand Zayn décida de monter dans sa douche portant toujours son sous vêtement.

**  
**

**\- Harry, dis moi pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? dis moi.**

**  
**

**\- Mais sors de ma douche punaise !!**

**  
**

  
**\- Pas tant que tu me dises que tu m'aime.** Zayn se colle au dos du bouclé, passant ses mains sur son torse. Harry crisse en tapant du poing sur le mur. Il est irrattrapable, vraiment.

\- **Et puis après, je me sentirais mieux. Parce que tu sais, Liam il me dit qu'il m'aime, mais c'est faux.**  


Zayn glisse ses mains le long du torse de Harry, descendant anormalement bas. Harry est bien trop occupé à essayer de faire surgir sa colère, tellement qu'il ne sent pas les mains de Zayn retirer les siennes, pour les placer sur son membre dur et dressé.

\- **Parce que je sais qu'il va voir sa...oh mais, tu bandes Harold ?**  


Zayn bougea sa main, caressant fermement la longueur du jeune qu'il avait à présent plaqué contre le mur de la douche. Zayn se pressa contre Harry, poussant sa propre érection contre les fesses du bouclé.

Harry se mit à gémir, se perdant un instant dans les mouvements du métis. C'est après tout une chose dont il a toujours rêvé. Il baissa la tête entre ses épaules, observant la façon dont sa verge disparaissait dans le poing fermé de Zayn. Il ne sait pas si Zayn était toujours conscient, si il savait ce qu'il faisait, ou s'il avait juste envie de prendre du plaisir parce qu'il voulait se vider les couilles.

A cette pensée, Harry se retourna et poussa Zayn à bout de bras.

\- **Ne me touche pas Zayn !** cria-t-il. Il ferma les robinets d'eau et sorti en trombe de la petite douche.

Zayn le regardait d'un air satisfait. Comme si il n'attendait que ça. Que Harry se réveille, et le repousse enfin. Il avait tiré sur toutes ses cordes, et cette fois ci, il semblait avoir pioché la bonne.

**  
**

**\- Mais...c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Depuis notre dernière fois tu m'as..**

**  
**

  
**\- Non !** Harry le coupa, attachant une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux vers le boxer blanc de Zayn à présent humide, et plus transparent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il voyait parfaitement l'épaisseur de son long membre, coincé entre le tissu et sa cuisse. Il se racla la gorge sentant ses sens s'embrouiller brièvement.

**  
**

**\- Tu te permets de débarquer chez moi, de m'insulter et de me...me toucher. Non Zayn, c'est trop.**

**  
**

**\- Et bah accepte moi comme ça. Ou alors va te faire voir.**

**  
**

  
**\- Tu me dis ça alors que tu es...** Harry s'approche de Zayn, usant les quelque centimètres qu'il avait sur Zayn à son avantage. **Chez moi ? Tu oses, Zayn, ensuite me demander de te dire que j-je t'aime ?** Se mit-il à bafouiller. Zayn s'était remit à balader ses doigts sur sa peau.

**  
**

**\- Pour ma défense,**

**  
**

**\- J'en ai rien à foutre.**

**  
**

**\- Je te trouve très canon quand tu es en colère.**

C'en était trop. Harry se rua sur Zayn. Il le souleva par les cuisses, et le plaqua au mur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, plongeant immédiatement ses dents dans sa peau basané. Zayn se mit à gémir, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du bouclé.

Harry avait envie de l'embrasser. De le dévergonder, et de l'embrasser encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses lèvres.

Mais il était tellement en rogne contre Zayn.

Il n'avait pas envie de se gâcher ce moment.

Avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il garda Zayn contre le mur avec un bras, tandis qu'il lui baissait son boxer de l'autre. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de regarder son membre. Il en aurait surement l'occasion une prochaine fois. Il l'espère.

Une fois le vêtement jeté sur le côté, il frotta son bassin contre les fesses nues du métis, tout en continuant de parsemer son cou d'énormes suçons qui resteront surement sur sa peau durant des semaines. Il sourit, en s'attaquant à une autre parcelle de sa chair.

\- **Harold...**  


**  
**

  
**\- Ce n'est pas mon prénom** , murmure Harry, en faisant tomber sa serviette.

\- **M'en fous. Tant que tu me dis pas que tu m'ai-**  


Harry le stoppa court en lui fourrant ses longs doigts dans sa bouche, l'incitant à les mouiller abondamment.

\- **Suce ça et tais toi !** Ordonne Harry. Il plante les doigts de son autre main dans la cuisse du métis, et le tient contre le mur.

Il aurait voulu préparer Zayn avec un peu plus de soin, et de délicatesse, mais il sauve leur première nuit de noce sensuelle pour une autre fois.

Quand il entre en Zayn, il en pleure presque. Il est chaud, serré, chaud, serré, et chaud. Et tellement serré. Zayn s'agrippe à son cou, rebondissant doucement sur sa longueur. Il ferme les yeux, en lâchant de petits soupirs, qui ne font qu'augmenter l'excitation et la détermination du bouclé. Mais il se fatigue trop vite. Il est épuisé, Zayn l'épuise. Il s'épuise lui-même. Et il bande depuis 21h, alors quand il se sent venir, il ne se retient surtout pas.

Il se retire et laisse Zayn glisser vers le sol, son érection toujours prominente. Harry essuie son membre avec sa serviette et quitte la salle de bains, allant en direction du placard à couvertures.

\- **Et moi ?** Zayn crie depuis la salle de bains.

\- **Va te faire en-cu-ler !** ricane Harry en s'enroulant dans une nouvelle paire de boxers. **Enfin, c'est déjà fait.**  


**  
**

Zayn le rejoint dans son lit sept minutes après, haletant et couvert de transpiration. Il se glisse dans les couvertures et se presse contre Harry.

\- **Dis moi que tu m'aime Harold.**  


\- **Non,** chuchote Harry, avant de lui déposer un bisou dans les cheveux.

( Il lui dit oui une semaine après, quand Zayn arrive avec un énorme pot de glace. Zayn se moque de lui, uniquement parce que Harry fait tomber son bol de crème glacé sur le canapé.

Zayn ne le lui dit pas en retour, mais Harry sent qu'il se raccommode petit à petit. Harry veut être là quand le cœur de Zayn sera enfin fixé.)


End file.
